


The Incredibly Cute One

by mizgardenia



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Dot being Dot, Drabble, Gen, Slightly over 100 Words, This is Dot being cute, Those acting Lessons are paying off, kinda a bad fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizgardenia/pseuds/mizgardenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching Wakko's Wish the other day (don't judge me I know it's not Christmas time) and this came to mind. It's pretty weird. And short. It's very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredibly Cute One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, your incredibly cute princess, here inform you that the authoress of this tiny and humble drabble-about moi… doesn’t own the Animaniacs. Or me. Nobody owns me.

She was the cute one, the incredibly cute one darn it.

The incredible cute one did not run especially from villainous kings that wanted her disposed of or worse.

Dot resisted a delicate shudder. Wakko simply had to have his wish. She coughed yet again.

Stupid illness she scowled. Then she got an idea.

The mental Dot grinned mischievously as the physical Dot suddenly dropped to the ground.

It was time for her to prove that those acting lessons were not a waste of time. It was time for Wakko to have his wish.


End file.
